Last words
by Altology
Summary: The kraken had risen. Natara is forced to make a final choice. The words that they were holding onto will be spoken. Maltara one shot.


_**One shot. Most of you would've probably played the kraken's series and know how it goes with Natara and Shawn so this is just a slightly altered version of the scene and only the lower half of this story was thought up by me. Don't hate me.**_

"Fuck this shit!" You shouted as your rolled on your back and hid behind the pipes.

"BLAM BLAM BLAM"

The cultists were hot on your heels.

"Kill the warrior! The kraken shall rise"

"Nutjobs! Geez, why do I always get those brainwashed freaks?!" You looked over the pipes and fired a few rounds, taking out several cultists.

"Need a hand?" Blaise fired another round of shots and the last of the cultists were taken care of.

You stood up and brushed your shirt "thanks. Things were getting pretty shitty around here"

"Bzz bzz"

"Mal! The kraken is Shawn Mallory and he's with Natara now. Natara seemed to be talking to him" - Amy.

You eyes widened as you read the text. "What the actual heck?!"

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"Shawn, you're just losing vision. Your idea of justice isn't mindless killings." Natara tried to get Shawn to break but he's holding it.

"You're the scholar. You have the brain but not the brawns. Unfortunately, your knight is dead."

"If I'm the scholar and Mal is the knight, what does it makes you? You're nothing but someone living in denial."

"Shut up! I'm the kraken, the one they worship as god. I'm supposed to be at the top but you meddling fools have to come along and ruin my plan." Shawn look at Natara. "Now Natara, join me, as we live in a world of peace." His hands reached for Natara's face but she jerked away.

"Well then, it'll be fun to see what your decision is, when the knight comes charging in"

"Turn left and go straight" - Amy

"Darn this. Shawn better not do anything to Natara!"

"BANG!"

Shawn and Natara both turned their heads towards the door.

There, Natara is there. I stood panting, staring at Natara who smiled. "Shawn Mallory, put your weapons down, NOW!"

"My my.. Seemed like your knight appeared isn't it? My dear Natara"

I gritted my teeth. The way he's talking to Natara gets on my nerves.

"It's your call, Natara."

Her call? I wondered. Then I saw the pistol on the table. Natara grabbed it and pointed it towards me "what the.. Nat?"

Then suddenly, she turned around and pulled the trigger, shooting Shawn in the chest.

"You killed me.. Natara.."

"I didn't. You killed yourself when you started all these killings"

"Nat! I shouted as I ran towards her, throwing my arms around her. "I'm do glad you're alright!"

"Me too."

"BLAM"

Natara coughed out blood. She was shot. Behind her stood a masked man who was already fleeing. Natara collapsed in my arms. "No.. NOOO! NAT! STAY WITH ME!" I cried out to Natara, attempting to keep her awake. Blaise went after the masked man while I stayed with Natara.

"I'm glad.. You're -splutter- fine.. Mal."

"Hush.. It's going to be alright, just stay with me Nat." I was losing her.

"There's something.. I have to tell you.." She said as she cupped her hands on my face. I put the my hand on hers to support it.

"I'm listening.."

"I.. Love you" she uttered, forcing a smile.

"I love you too Nat. Please don't go. Stay with me"

I can feel her pulse weakening. Tears started falling from my eyes uncontrollably.

Five days later, I was at the florist, buying her favourite flower, lilies. "Thank you" I said to the cashier as I paid the money.

I held the bouquet tightly as I head towards my destination.

"Hey, how've you been? Here's your favourite flower." I place the bouquet in front of the tombstone. "The man that shot you was another messed up teen. A total nutjob. He was caught by Blaise." I smiled. "Remember when we used to have Chinese take-out after successfully closing a major case and took a stroll by the river?" A tear rolled down my cheek "Mongolian beef.." I ran my fingers down the tombstone which was engraved.

Memories start to flash before my very eyes. How I'll make a joke after we've caught our victim and how Natara will play along with me, ending up with our laughter filling the solemn air around us. How she'll smile and giggle, giving me a friendly punch to the chest. And every time we closed a case, we'll grab Chinese takeouts.

I wiped my tears away as I stood to leave "I'll come visit you soon. Sorry I can't come as frequently. The SFPD recently got a new case and Anders is giving me one hell of a headache, forever finding fault with me. I'll show him!" I smiled at the tombstone one last time as I stood up to leave.

As I turned around, I saw a figure standing behind me. "Nat..?"

She was smiling, smiling at me, revealing her perfect pearly white teeth. I reached out to her, wanting to tell her, now much I've missed her, wanting to pull her into an embrace. I extended my hands out to her, trying to reach her. Then, she vanished.

I sighed. She's gone..


End file.
